Jedite Thames
"Grafmer....you've given me the courage to go on, now I march on....for the both of us." -Jedite, after the fall of Grafmer. Jedite Thames '''was a member of the mercenary group Dragon Turtles, and worked mostly as the stealthy and quick rogue of the group. '''Appearance Jedite had short and brown hair, though after a curse came upon him the color changed to blood red. His eyes are two different colors, his left is a light blue and the right is a dark red. Pre-Eclipse: He wears a long black cape with a hood that is usually covering his hair, it took the rest of the Dragon Turtles some time to find out about his hair color change because of this and sometimes wears a bird like mask that was found deep within a cave. Underneath the cape is a bandolier of eleven knives, that is on top of dark brown leather armor.On his back is one of his first weapons which is held in a small sheathe, at his hips there are two more sheathes, one of of them holds a long sword that was cursed and eventually given the name "Dio" and on the other side is another long sword that was given its true power after defeating the dark dragon Vadomiir. Post-Eclipse: Once Jedite lost a chunk of his shoulder to a statue that came to life and bit it off, he thought it to be wise to buy a couple of iron shoulder-pads to protect from any kind of damage there again. Personality & Relationships Jedite's more of a quiet and kind person in most situations, though in anything that would result in death it changes to a serious tone. He can get pretty aggressive it provoked, though it does take alot to actually push him too far. Nerres Jantii: He respects Nerres as a leader and that's why he is able to follow him without question, if he makes a choice Jedite usually follows his orders. Though at first he was reluctant to listen to any orders and wanted to work alone, once that almost got Jedite killed he thought it best to have someone else make the choices. He was given the monthly surveillance job from him as well. Jake Black: He has built a strong trust with Jake because of the several times he has saved or protected him in the past. Even before they officially became friends, Jake protected him from a thug that was walking around the city and trying to look for trouble. The Bard: He has no real aggression or hate aimed at him, though he does get a laugh whenever The Bard goes and does something on his own. Though he doesn't approve of most of his methods he comes up with, such as one that would without a doubt have gotten Jedite killed. Grafmer: Once he met Grafmer he had the feeling to ask the man about himself, then later on as they traveled together more he started to trust and care about him alot more. Though once he gave himself to seal away the dark dragon, it destroyed Jedite to see him go. He keeps his cloak as a memento of him. Edwin: Two months after the event of The Eclipse, Jedite met Edwin who requested that they take part on another dangerous journey. Jedite holds no hate towards the prince, though he feels he shouldn't be as direct with others because it sets him as a snob to others he speaks with. Yashiro: Along with Edwin came a younger fighter named Yashiro, who seemed to be eager to set out with them and that was a big surprise to Jedite. Then once the kid showed interest in Nerres the most, he accepted that most people would go towards him rather then any other. Skills and Abilities Speed is one of his main allies, shown with his ability to dodge out of the way from most impending dangers and even if he can't get completely out of the way he can evade any severe damage if he sees anything coming. Shadow Step Maneuver: Jedite is able to step into the shadow of anything and come out of a different one that is within 90 ft., though usually decides to use his cape as the shadow he steps into but it leaves the cape behind. Lightning-Bolt: Not used often, but Jedite is able to create a small lightning attack and throw it at an enemy, though its not very strong but it does throw off most enemy's. Trap Sense: If there are traps around, he gets a feeling that there has to be something around that could cause potential harm. Though if nothing is found, he shrugs it off as nothing that's too big of a deal. Jake has taken two arrows to his stomach because of this, Jedite made it a goal of his to perfect his skill to make sure to always find anything. History As a baby Jedite was abandoned at a church by his parents because they thought him to be a demon incarnated into a human because of his odd eye-color. Once left there, the only thing that was left with him was a letter that had his birth name and a wish for him to never know about his abandonment. So he stayed with the church for a few years until they deemed that nothing seemed to be wrong with the boy and it was merely just some kind of birth defect. So at the age of five he was sent to a orphanage, where he didn't make too many friends because he preferred to hang around in the shadows and hide from most people.He took a high interest in seeing adventures wander past with their amazing weapons and magic. He had a private room away from anyone else at his own request, though that all changed only a few years later when an attempted robbery of the orphanage occurred. One bandit kept everyone hostage, while the other one began grabbing and throwing anything of value into a sack. Jedite not being with the rest of the group was able to sneak his way through and disable the Bandit keeping everyone down, letting the rest escape to call for real help. Though once they did escape he was confronted with the other who had a sword out and ready to kill him, while Jedite only had a small dagger to defend himself. After the bandit had beaten him to the point of near death, the city guard burst in the door and dealt with both of the bandits quite quickly. During the time he was in bandages because of the brawl that happened, he vowed that he would keep the people he could call "Family" safe from harm. Once healed he spent most of his time either watching around the building, by hiding in trees or spending time with those around him. Once he turned fifteen he started to work there rather then just be another kid, one day he was sent out to gather food for the rest of the home. He gladly accepted the request and went on his way with a large cart and the money to pay for it, hours later when he returned he wasn't greeted by the people he's spent his time with but rather a completely burned building collapsed with nobody in sight. It took him a while to process his emotions but while doing so he looked at the ruins in complete shock. Nearby, hanging off of a tree was a long black cloak with tears along the bottom of it. Gathering some pieces of wood and in front he set them in the ground into a memorial and carved into the biggest piece."Here is the ruins of both a peaceful orphanage and dreams...Forever will you be remembered for your love and care, you will be avenged." and once that was done, he took the cloak and gathered anything he could use on the trail with him and left the ruins behind. Trivia * Jedite's name came from the character from Sailor Moon: Jadeite. * The name of his long sword that he uses quite frequently is named: Dio. It has many meanings but the main inspiration was the character of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Jedite's Birth date is the 12th of Genesis, 1201. * Even though Jedite wears mostly black for his outfit, his favorite color is Orange. * Jedite's favorite dish to eat is: Steak cooked in sweet seasonings. Though it's not made in most taverns they come across and almost never in anything too high class.Category:Characters Category:1st Generation Characters Category:Dragon Turtles Category:1st Generation Dragon Turtles Category:Rogues Category:Player Characters __FORCETOC__